


My Baby Loves Me Just The Way I Am

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had self-esteem issues ever since you started dating Kevin. What happens when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Loves Me Just The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kevin work, so, play nice! *Any and all mistakes are mine

You sighed as you stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror.

You hated yourself; your body at least.

You turned left, then right, then left again, but you still felt unsatisfied with yourself, no matter what angle you looked at. One part of your body wasn’t equal to the other or another part ‘just didn’t look right’. Either way, it was never good enough for you, and especially not good enough for your boyfriend.

Kevin Tran.

 

                You and he had been dating for a while. It all started after his previous girlfriend was killed by Crowley. After that incident, you slowly helped him gain his confidence back and piece him back together. While you were with him he slowly, but surely, gained an attraction towards you that he had never felt before, even with his previous girlfriend. Sure, he loved her, but not as much as he loved you. You found out his feelings one year after you two met.

 

                He let it slip. It was an accident. Kevin was ranting on about the tablets to you and all the work that he had to put behind it when the words just slipped past his mouth. He hadn’t even realized he said it until he was done ranting on about the topic. He was a stuttering mess after that, saying that he was sorry for what he said and he shouldn’t have let it slip.

 

                Sure, you had thought about your feelings for the cello-playing boy for a while, but you never wanted to take action. You figured that it was too soon after his girlfriend’s death. All men are different when it comes to facing devastation. But, when he accidently told you about his feelings that was when you realized that your feelings were stronger than they had been a couple of month prior. So, you told him about your feelings towards him too. His embarrassment had changed to joy as his eyes lit up and a small smile crossed his face.

 

                After that moment, the two of you were one of a kind.

 

                However, after a while, you began to change. You became incredibly self-conscience. You never understood what triggered the feelings, but you made sure to keep them secret. You didn’t want to worry Kevin.

 

                After your sudden change, you began wearing less revealing clothing around Kevin. Instead of shorts, you wore jeans or sweat pants. Instead of a t-shirt, you wore a jacket or a hoodie. You figured that you were covering up your visible flaws, but you could feel, just feel, the way Kevin was criticizing you. You had a feeling he was. You knew he was. And you had no idea why he would have still wanted to stay with someone like you.

 

                You convinced yourself you weren’t perfect. You convinced yourself that you were useless. You convinced yourself that your boyfriend no longer loved you. You convinced yourself of all the terrible things that would pop into your mind.

 

                You tried to play it off though; your emotions. You tried to pretend that everything was okay, even though you knew they weren’t. You tried, and that was all that mattered.

 

                You sighed once more as you gave yourself one more glance before turning away. You leaned backwards, placing both of your hands on the sink and using it as support for your body. You ran your fingers through your hair and thought for a moment.

 

                Kevin was in the main part of the boathouse, working frantically at the tablet that was given to him by the Winchesters. Your supper was cooking in the small kitchen that Garth had. Once again, you guys were having hot dogs and macaroni and cheese, something that the two of you had over and over on the budget you were given. Still, it was better than nothing.

 

                You figured the food should have been done, so you pushed yourself off of the sink, making sure you didn’t turn around and glance at yourself in the mirror, before walking back out into the kitchen. You were correct, the macaroni and cheese as well as the hotdogs were ready. You got two plates out and set up your food and Kevin’s food. You put a hotdog on each plate and a good amount of Mac and Cheese on as well.

 

                You got the plates as well as two glasses of milk and made your way into the main area of the boathouse, where you saw Kevin sitting at the table, tablet in front of him, his hands pressed against his head. He looked so tired. After you two ate, you would convince him to go to bed.

 

                When you got to him, you set the plates down in front of him and picked the tablet up, moving it somewhere out of his reach. Kevin immediately looked up at you when you moved it, but smiled once he saw you. You smiled back as you took a chair, pulled it up, and sat down next to your boyfriend.

 

                Kevin wrapped an arm around your shoulders and gave you a peck on the cheek. “Thanks (Y/N).” He said softly.

 

                “No big deal,” You said.

 

                Kevin smiled slightly before you two began to eat silently. Both of you grimaced as you ate. The familiar flavor making you and Kevin both sick to your stomachs. Kevin took one more bite of the hotdog he had before he took it away and looked at it. He groaned.

 

                “This is terrible.” Kevin said.

 

                You nodded, placing the fork you were using for the Mac and Cheese down on the plate. Your appetite, as well as Kevin’s, were gone. He set his food on the plate before he pushed it away from him. You did the same with your own food.

 

                “I hate eating hotdogs every night.” Kevin said with a heavy sigh.

 

                You responded with your own sigh. “I know, but that’s what Garth has for us.”

 

                “We should talk to him about it.”

 

                “Like how? Go on strike? ‘No food, no tablet’! ‘No food, no tablet’!” You said with half a smile as you pumped your fist into the air.

 

                Kevin smiled, chuckling. “No food, no tablet?” He asked with a quirked brow.

 

                You shrugged nervously. “Yeah, you know, if they don’t give us good food, then you won’t translate the tablet?”

 

                Kevin smirked. “Creative.”

 

                A pink tinge crossed your cheeks as you began to rub your left arm with your right hand. You stood up from your seat and grabbed both of the plates and glasses, taking them into the kitchen and setting them into the sink without a word. When you walked back, Kevin was sitting at the table, tablet in hand. You rolled your eyes and sighed before walking over there, grabbing the tablet from his hands, and setting it off to the side.

 

                “Come on (Y/N),” Kevin said as he tried to reach for the stone, but you blocked his way.

 

                You shook your head. “No, you come on. It’s time to go to bed. I can see you’re tired.”

 

                Kevin looks up at you with wide eyes. You figured it was his attempt at the younger Winchester’s ‘puppy-dog’ look, but, of course, that didn’t fool you. You rolled your eyes in response before patting his shoulders gently.

 

                “Please? You’ll feel better to translate in the morning.” You said. Kevin looked away from you and at the tablet. After a while, he glanced back at you. This time, you were giving him your best puppy-dog look. “Please? For me?”

 

                Kevin smirked as he looked away. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. “Alright,” He said as he stood up from his seat. He placed his hands on your waist. “Alright,” He repeated as he pressed his lips against your forehead. “Let’s go to bed. No more translating.”

 

                You smiled lightly as Kevin wrapped one of his arms around your waist. You both made your way into the bedroom. The only light that was in the room was from the lamp that sat on the bedside table. You crawled underneath the covers of the bed while Kevin got dressed for bed. He was shirtless with only his boxers on. He crawled under the covers when he was done and turned off the light. You immediately wrapped your arm around his torso, snuggling up close to him.

 

                The two of you laid there breathing evenly. After a while of silence, Kevin spoke up.

 

                “Can’t sleep?”

 

                You shook your head. “No.” You replied. “You?”

 

                Kevin shook his head. “No.”

 

                Silence.

 

                “Can I ask you something?” Kevin asked.

 

                You glanced up at him, nodding. “Yeah,”

 

                Kevin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the action. “Why are you wearing pants and a hoodie to bed?” He asked.

 

                You thought about it for a couple of seconds. “I’m just cold.”

 

                Kevin shook his head. “It’s July.” He said. “And even if it was winter, you never get cold! Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

                “Nothing. It’s…it’s nothing.”

 

                “Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?”

 

                You shook your head. “No, Kevin,” You said as you moved away from him.

 

                “Then what is it?” Kevin asked, turning towards.

 

                “What if I’m just cold?”

 

                “Then you wouldn’t be acting like this!” Kevin said. “Come on (Y/N), please. Tell me what’s wrong! I want to help--”

 

                “I’m ugly, okay!?” You shouted, which caused Kevin to stop talking.

 

                Kevin looked at you with confusion. “Ugly? What’re you talking about?”

 

                “I’m ugly, alright? I’m not perfect. I’m someone who’s worthless. I can’t do anything right. You deserve someone way better than me. I don’t even know why you’re still with me.” You say, your voice getting softer as your rant goes on.

 

                Kevin’s surprised look was replaced with one that was completely infuriated. “What kind of question is that!? Why do you think I’m still with you?” You looked away from him, cheeks flushed and completely embarrassed. “(Y/N),” He said, his voice softer than before. “(Y/N) please look…look at me please.”

 

                Kevin slowly leaned closer to you. He grabbed your cheeks and moved your head so that your eyes were looking straight into his.

 

                “You’re not worthless. Not even close. I mean…Jesus… you’re the one that makes sure I’m not going crazy over that damn tablet in there.” He gestured towards the bedroom door. “And perfect? Who the hell is? (Y/N), everyone has made some mistakes in their life, but I can tell you that you are perfect for me, and that’s all that I care about.”

 

A smile slowly began to form on your lips as Kevin took his hands away from your face and began to slowly trail them down your waist. You swallowed the lump that was in your throat but kept the smile.

 

                “And ugly?” He asked. “Really? (Y/N), there is no reason why you should think you’re ugly.” Kevin grabbed one of your hands. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. You are the very definition of beauty.” Kevin smiled widely. “I love you.” He said as he took your hand and kissed the tips of your fingers. “Every…” He kissed the back of your hand. “Single…” He reached up and kissed your neck. “Inch…” He kissed behind your ear. “Of you.” He then kissed you on the nose, causing you to giggle slightly.

 

                You guys made eye contact. It seemed like you guys were having a mental conversation with how long you were staring. Finally, Kevin reached down and pressed his lips to yours. You did kiss back, but only for a short while before Kevin retracted himself. Kevin pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you in a protective way.

 

                “I love you (Y/N),” He said. “If anyone makes you feel like shit, just tell me.”

 

                “What’ll you do?” You asked.

 

                “I’ll kick the guy’s ass.” Kevin said simply.

 

                “What if he’s a big guy?”

 

                “Then Sam and Dean will kick his ass.”

 

                You laughed. “What if it’s a chick?” You asked with a smirk.

 

                “I’ll watch from the sidelines as you kick her ass.” Kevin smiled as he looked down at you. “Cheering you on.”

 

                “So much support.” You laughed as you snuggled closer to Kevin.

 

                Kevin’s smile vanished. “Now, I’m serious (Y/N),” He said. “Makes sure you come tell me whenever you feel that way so I can just tell you how wrong you are.”

 

                “You just love saying I’m wrong.”

 

                “(Y/N),” Kevin groaned. “I’m being serious.”

 

                You sighed. “I know, I know. And, I promise, if I even have the slightest feeling, I’ll come talk to you about it. It’ll at least give you a break from the tablet.”

               

                Kevin rolled his eyes. “Here we go,” He said. “Talking about me and that tablet.”

               

                You shrugged. “Well, I worry about you.” You said.

 

                “And I worry about you.” Kevin said as he pressed a kiss to your head. “All the time.”

 

                You smiled warmly. “I love you Kevin,” You said.

 

                “I love you too (Y/N),” He said. “Sleep tight.”

 

                “Sleep tight.”

 

                The two of you cuddled together, never letting go. You fell asleep listening to Kevin’s slow, steady heartbeat.

 

_Don’t see no reason to change my plan_

_My Baby loves me just the way I am…_


End file.
